Our Fight
by WiCkEdAvEnGeD
Summary: The story of the ones affected by the Hunger Games and their final stand of the rebellion.


**So this is something i came up with and thought it was pretty good. i hope you think so too. let me know. The italics are Elliots thoughts the regular writing is nobody's point of view and the bold and italics are the lyrics to the song. in the story they wrote it but in reality it is Entertainment by Rise Against, who by the way, are incredible in concert! -_Salem_**

_It's okay. I can do this. This is our contribution to the rebellion. That film-lady or whatever will just give us the signal and its time to rock. Sypress has the drums ready and looks like he's about to give hell to the Capital. Ember just finished tuning the bass and Wren is set with the guitar. Looks like its just the sound check and we'll be on Capital television everywhere. This is it. This is our fight._

Elliot threw the strap of his red and black electric guitar over his shoulder and hit the first chord. The note rang throughout the entire stadium. The studio wouldn't work for this since it had been destroyed in a riot right after the rebellion started. The mic was hot and the amps were ready to explode with sound. Speakers had been set up as far as a mile away so that everyone within a five-mile radius would hear the bands hate of the Capital and they're Hunger Games, to whom each band member had lost a loved one.

For Elliot, this would be for his brother, Elijiah, who died in the Seventy-Second Hunger Games. He took a deep breath and let the music flow out of him.

_**All we are is entertainment**_

___**Caught up in our own derangement**_

_**Tell us what to say and what to do **_

Elliot let his hate show. Showing more emotion now than all other times after his brother was murdered.

_**All we are are pretty faces**_

_**Picture perfect bottled rage**_

_**Packaged synthesized versions of you**_

All his hidden rage and fury blazed through the speakers. His energy rose higher and higher as he let his body roam the stage with the others in a display of fierce rage and passion.

_**We've all made petty fortunes but we can't afford a life**_

_**Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms**_

Wren yelled back up into the second mic as Elliot slammed on the guitar.

_**They all scream California and its toppling empire**_

_**But can't you see the end is coming soon**_

It felt good for them to all show the nation how they felt without worrying about being caught every weekend.

_**Come on come on the new sensation**_

_**Guarantees then obligations**_

_**Spotlights follow every single move**_

The camera got closer to him and Elliot got closer and acted like he was beckoning the audience before spreading his arms to show the whole stage while the camera quickly zoomed out.

_**Basking here on ten foot stages**_

_**Pouty lips and oh so jaded**_

_**All as if we have something to prove**_

This was it. This was their moment. Damn strait they had something to prove. But what nobody but them realized was it wasn't to anyone else. This was to prove to themselves that they would never be just pieces in their sick games.

_**Despite these petty fortunes we still can't afford a life**_

_**Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms**_

_**They all scream California and its toppling empire**_

_**But can't you see the end is here**_

Elliot screamed into the mic.

Wren and Ember were livid and leaping all over the stage putting all their being into the music.

Sypress slammed into the drums with everything he had.

_**And if we cared at all**_

_**about this unknown plight**_

_**then we'd do something more**_

_**to finally make this right**_

Elliot closed his eyes and threw his head back as if in defeat.

_**Is this only entertainment**_

_**Pull the curtains, places please**_

_**We've learned to sing and dance and cry on cue**_

He wore a twisted smile and looked like the ring leader of a circus. Then his expression grew sad and serious.

_**But this is more than entertainment**_

_**In a world so sick with pain**_

_**This is the only thing that's real or true**_

And once again they were livid, jumping off the walls, giving everything they had into the music.

_**We've all made petty fortunes but we can't afford a life**_

_**Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms**_

_**They all scream bloody murder over graves already dug**_

_**But can't you see the end!**_

The last few notes rang out and right as Elliot gave a small sad nod to the camera, the world turned upside down as he was shot in the chest by peacekeepers rushing the stadium. He fell back into the shadows with a contented look gracing his face. Each member of the band shared the same fate. They knew what would happen. But they chose to do it anyway to give the capital a distraction and the rebellion a fierce display of strength. The peace keepers left them there. The sunset dusted golden light over the teens. The sixteen year old boy with wispy black hair over his eyes never looked so calm in life. But maybe death in a way, for him at least, was a new life. He hoped that wherever he ended up after death, he would be able to see his parents and little sister who were killed in the rebellion. And most of all, he wanted to see his older brother, Elijiah, for whom he lived and died.


End file.
